The Needs of the Many
The Needs of the Many is episode 4 of Heroes Reborn. Summary Noah searches for answers. Miko travels the world in hopes of finding her sword. Tommy must use his ability to save a life. Luke faces surprising obstacles in his relationship with Joanne. Prologue How do we find our true purpose? Is it something we're born with, written into our genetic code? Or is it something we must learn over time? A growing awareness derived from life's joys and sorrows. From our loves, our losses, our achievements and our suffering. Plot When Tommy and Anne Clark end up in a car crash, Tommy teleports her to a hospital before passing out. Noah and Quentin Frady look for a way into the Renautas building, and use Taylor Kravid's frustration with her mother Erica's lies to gain her help. Malina and her invisible companion, Farah Nazan, leave the Arctic Circle, and Malina shows an ability to bring plants and animals to life. When Luke reveals his powers to Joanne and burns the list of EVOs, she walks away from what is left of their marriage. Tommy takes a blood test to see if he can give a transfusion to his mother, bringing federal agents after him. Carlos's nephew Jose Gutierrez and friend Father Mauricio are kidnapped. In Renautas, Noah finds Molly Walker and a room full of EVOs hooked up to machines; Molly takes his gun and shoots herself in the head. Epilogue We all have a unique purpose, and try as we might, we cannot run from it. Will we be able to stay true to who we are, or will we succumb to the pressure of destiny and become something else entirely? Something inhuman? Mistakes * The location of "The Arctic Circle, 66° 34' N" could be anywhere along that circle of latitude. * When Tommy and Emily are stopped from teleporting by the agents, Tommy is reaching for Emily with his left hand while holding his right near his chest. After Agent Cole Cutler flashes his badge, Tommy is holding his left hand over his chest in the closeup. Gallery Hr04_01.jpg Hr04_02.jpg Hr04_07.jpg Hr04_13.jpg Hr04_14.jpg Hr04_17.jpg Hr04_18.jpg Hr04_22.jpg Hr04_23.jpg Hr04_24.jpg Hr04_26.jpg Hr04_28.jpg Hr04_29.jpg Hr04_31.jpg Hr04_32.jpg Hr04_33.jpg Hr04_41.jpg Hr04_42.jpg Hr04_43.jpg Hr04_44.jpg Hr04_45.jpg Hr04_47.jpg Hr04_48.jpg Hr04_49.jpg Hr04_50.jpg Hr04_52.jpg Hr04_53.jpg Hr04_56.jpg Hr04_58.jpg Hr04_60.jpg Hr04_61.jpg Hr04_62.jpg Hr04_63.jpg Hr04_64.jpg Hr04_65.jpg Hr04_66.jpg Hr04_67.jpg Hr04_78.jpg Hr04_79.jpg Hr04_80.jpg Hr04_86.jpg Hr04_88.jpg Hr04_89.jpg Hr04_92.jpg Hr04_101.jpg Hr04_115.jpg Hr04_120.jpg Hr04_141.jpg Hr04_144.jpg Hr04_145.jpg Hr04_146.jpg Hr04_149.jpg Hr04_151.jpg Hr04_153.jpg Hr04_154.jpg Hr04_155.jpg Hr04_156.jpg Hr04_157.jpg Hr04_158.jpg Hr04_159.jpg Hr04_161.jpg Hr04_165.jpg Hr04_166.jpg Hr04_169.jpg Hr04_171.jpg Hr04_172.jpg Hr04_173.jpg Hr04_174.jpg Hr04_178.jpg Hr04_192.jpg Hr04_195.jpg Hr04_206.jpg Hr04_223.jpg Hr04_224.jpg Hr04_226.jpg Hr04_227.jpg Hr04_228.jpg Hr04_229.jpg Hr04_232.jpg Hr04_233.jpg Hr04_234.jpg Hr04_235.jpg Hr04_236.jpg Hr04_237.jpg Hr04_238.jpg Hr04_242.jpg Hr04_245.jpg Hr04_246.jpg Hr04_255.jpg Hr04_256.jpg Hr04_257.jpg Hr04_258.jpg Hr04_259.jpg Hr04_262.jpg Hr04_268.jpg Hr04_269.jpg Hr04_270.jpg Hr04_271.jpg Hr04_275.jpg Hr04_277.jpg Hr04_279.jpg Hr04_280.jpg Hr04_281.jpg Hr04_282.jpg Hr04_283.jpg Hr04_284.jpg Hr04_285.jpg Hr04_286.jpg Hr04_287.jpg Hr04_288.jpg Hr04_289.jpg Hr04_296.jpg Hr04_298.jpg Hr04_305.jpg Hr04_310.jpg Hr04_311.jpg Hr04_315.jpg Hr04_316.jpg Hr04_317.jpg Hr04_318.jpg Hr04_319.jpg Hr04_320.jpg Hr04_321.jpg Hr04_322.jpg Hr04_323.jpg Hr04_325.jpg Hr04_326.jpg Hr04_327.jpg Hr04_328.jpg Hr04_329.jpg Hr04_330.jpg Hr04_331.jpg Hr04_332.jpg Hr04_339.jpg Hr04_341.jpg Hr04_343.jpg Hr04_361.jpg Hr04_367.jpg Hr04_368.jpg Hr04_371.jpg Hr04_372.jpg Hr04_373.jpg Hr04_374.jpg Hr04_375.jpg Hr04_378.jpg Hr04_379.jpg Hr04_381.jpg Hr04_382.jpg Hr04_383.jpg Hr04_387.jpg Hr04_388.jpg Hr04_395.jpg Hr04_414.jpg Hr04_417.jpg Hr04_419.jpg Hr04_422.jpg Hr04_428.jpg Hr04_442.jpg Hr04_443.jpg Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Images Category:Heroes Reborn Episodes